1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer chip varistor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer chip varistor having a varistor layer provided through firing to be integrated on a ceramic insulating substrate, a plurality of internal electrodes provided as opposed to each other with a part of the varistor layer in between, external electrodes provided on the exterior surface of the varistor layer, and through-hole conductors electrically connecting the external electrodes and the plurality of internal electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-269876).